Chimera
| size4e = | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Magical beast | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Large | type3e = Magical beast | subtype3e = | alignment3e = Usually chaotic evil | challenge3e = 7 | refs3e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Chaotic evil | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Chaotic evil | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision, Low-light vision | activecycle = Any | diet = | lifespan = | location = | language = Common, Draconic (understands but can't speak) | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Hills | height = 5' | length = 10' | wingspan = | weight = 4,000 lbs. | skincolor = | haircolor = | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = Three heads | based = | first = }} A chimera ( }} |alt=yes|audio=Chimera1.ogg}} ) was a large magical beast that was a combination of several different creatures, namely a dragon, a goat, and a lion. Although typically unintelligent, chimeras were self-aware creatures, with a limited capacity for language, often Draconic. Description A chimera had the hindquarters of a goat, the forequarters of a lion, and a set of dragon wings. Additionally, a chimera had three heads, that of a horned goat, a lioness, and a dragon. The goat head was often white or black in color, though in both cases it was marked by red eyes while the lion head exhibited green eyes. Abilities All chimeras had access to an array of various abilities. Each of the heads was capable of a unique attack, but the most dangerous by far was the dragon breath of the chimera's draconic head. The exact attack varied from one individual to another, as in dragons, with the type varying based on color. For instance, a chimera with a white dragon head would cast a breath of cold air, while one with a red dragon head would bellow forth scorching flames. Ecology Mating usually occurred annually in late spring, with the females being extremely reluctant to perform the act, and even attempting to hide. They typically struggled against the more powerful males, breathing fire from the dragon head. The pregnancy would last around a year, with the average birth consisting of six offspring, which she would abandon after only a few days. The excess milk produced by the female chimera after abandoning its offspring would be released while she slept. It was a thick, black liquid, which acted as an intoxicant for orcs and could be highly prized. Behavior Chimeras' dragon-like natures often led them to attack intelligent beings for their treasure and to live solitary existences in caves, though some took after the lion and lived in prides. A chimera did not usually perceive humans as a threat, but would normally attack the easiest source of food, and would leave humans alone if an easier source was available. They would not hesitate to withdraw from combat if they became injured, and would not seek vengeance later. A chimera preferred to attack by swooping from the sky, attacking with its claws and its jaws, but they would also charge along the ground, leading with their lion head. Once entered into combat, they would use their dragon head to defend against attackers while their lion head will attempt to grasp its victim's neck in their jaws and snap it. It was not wholly uncommon for the goat head to sleep throughout the entire battle. Species Other than variants based around which type of dragon a chimera imitated, there were other species of chimera to consider: ;Gorgimera: The gorgimera was a variant of the chimera, with the hindquarters and third head, of a gorgon instead of a goat. A gorgimera's gorgon head likewise had their respective breath weapon. ;Cormanthor chimerae: The chimerae in Cormanthor were nomadic rather than territorial, and as a result, had a beneficial impact upon the ecology, choosing to prey on weakened or sick animals all over the forest. Appendix Appearances ;Adventures * Bloodstone Pass * The Rise of Tiamat * Baldur's Gate: Descent into Avernus ;Novels * Swordmage * The Fallen Fortress ;Video Games * Eye of the Beholder III: Assault on Myth Drannor * Icewind Dale II Further Reading * References